Western States of America
The Western States of America was a federal constitutional republic on Earth during the 21st Century, consisting of nine states and a federal capital in Seattle. Formation As a result of the 2044 Pulse and the mishandling of the economic crisis that followed, the American states of California, Nevada, Oregon, Washington, Idaho, Arizonia, New Mexico, Texas and Utah voted to seceed from the Union. As a result the Second American Civil War erupted in 2048, the western states of the union seceded and formed the Western States of America. By 2049, following devastating hurricanes to the state of Texas, the area was divided between the United States and the Western United States to administer. By the 2050s, coupled with its ruined economy and the election of the conservative and theological driven Patriot Party, the remainder of the United States soon sparked two major wars with the Western States of America. The First North American War in 2049-2050 erupted Canada protested the large number of illegal American immigrants who are fleeing the southern regions of the United States (escaping rampant droughts and devastating hurricane seasons) and crossing into the lower Canadian provinces. The Nationalist government of the United States refused to intervene about the illegal refugee camps that were forming. By mid-2150 the United States of America invaded the Canadian province of Manitoba resulting in the Western States of America, the Greater European Union and Sino-Federation declaring war on the United States. Rapid air strikes on the east coast of the United States, the ousting of the United States of the NATO treaty and a direct military alliance between the Greater European Union and the Western United States caused the United States to sue for peace and pay heavy reparations to the Canadian government for the damaged done. However still reeling from its own decimated technological base following the 2044 Pulse, Canada opts to join the Western States of America which has managed to achieve economic recovery in a shorter period of time than the rest of the United States. The provinces of Alberta, British Columbia, Manitoba, New Brunswick, Newfoundland and Labrador, Nova Scotia, Ontario, Prince Edward Island, Quebec and Saskatchewan become states within the new union. By 2051, Alaska and Hawaii seceed from the United States and join the Western States of America. Finally in 2052, the Second North American War exploded following the cancellation of federak elections, the elimination of politiical parties save the Patroit Party and after protests in Philadelphia, New York and Chicago that are put down in violent police actions, the Western States-Greater European Union led a direct invasion of the United States, which resulted in country being conquered. Following this the Western States renamed itself the North American Republic to signify its unification of the continent. Foundation of North American Republic The Western States of America and the conquered United States by proxy, was renamed the North American Republic, in hopes of developing greater stability and a united front in the face of the rising Sino-Federation in Asia. Category:Earth Geography Category:Geography Category:United Earth Nation-states Category:Planetary Geography